rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Come to Order
Let's Come to Order is the fifteenth episode of the third season and the fifty-third of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Church *Tucker *Caboose *Tex Other *Gary (Mentioned Only) Synopsis Caboose asks Church why he did not try to save himself, save Tex, or create millions of copies of himself trying to defuse the bomb when he was in the past. Church replies he didn't think of it. Church then warns Tucker that Gary said the sword was dangerous, but Tucker blows it off. Meanwhile, the Reds covertly meet to discuss a distress signal on the Red Army's open channel, which was picked up by the radio in the Warthog. This episode features an unknown character ducking behind a rock, which is later revealed to be foreshadowing. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Fade in to the blues, with Tucker holding the weapon of mass destruction Church: You got this thing where? Tucker: Right up there. Caboose: So... You went back in time, and didn't change... anything. Church: Uh yeah, I was just like a, passive observer. Caboose: I would have tried to save your life. ...From me! Church: Yeah I didn't think of that. Hey, Tucker I don't think it's a good idea that you're keeping that thing. Tucker: You're just pissed because you don't have one. Church: No, you must have me confused with Tex. She's been staring at you non-stop since you found that thing. Cut to Tex staring at the weapon like it's the last piece of cheesecake Tex: ...That's not true. Church: You haven't taken your eyes off it. Tex: Yes I have. Church: Then why haven't you looked at me the entire time I've been talkin'? Tex: I'm looking at you right now. (still looking at the sword) Church: Nu-hoh you're not! Tex: I've already seen you. Not too impressed. Caboose: I would have tried to save Tex, too... Church: Well I didn't Caboose, I didn't try to save me, I didn't try to save Tex, and I sure as hell didn't make millions of copies of myself trying to keep the bomb from goin' off. Caboose: Oh. Because that was my next suggestion. Church: Leave me alone, Caboose. I didn't wanna mess with the timeline. Caboose: Time, line? Time isn't made out of lines. It is made out of circles. That is why clocks are round. Tex: Man, that thing is really shiny. Tucker: Yep. Church: Tucker man, I still think- computer told me that thing is a very important relic, for some ancient culture. I wouldn't go swinging it around like that. Tucker: Yeah? Well I think it's just a kickass piece of bling. And who're you gonna believe, me, or some super-smart stupid talking computer? Cut to Sarge addressing Grif and Simmons Sarge: Men, thanks for meeting on short notice. And so covertly. Grif: No problem. I had to move my lunch with the Pope, but uh, he was cool with it. He owes me. I helped him pick the hat. Simmons: Shut up. Sarge: I don't want the blues finding out about this meeting, so I want us all to agree here and now we're gonna keep this between ourselves. Grif: Sir I don't know if you've noticed, but we're not exactly buddy-buddy with those guys anyway. Simmons: Eh, I'm not really in the market for new friends. I'm not sure that I'm happy with the current crop. Grif: No offense Sarge. Sarge: Grif, tell us what you discovered on the radio. Grif: Me!? Simmons: Um, actually I'm the one who heard the distress signal. Sarge: Uh huh, see I thought- Grif: Yeah, I can't use the radio. Simmons: Yeah, I discovered the distress signal. That was me. Sarge: I don't know how I got that mixed up. Simmons: It's okay sir, as long as everyone's clear, who heard it first. Sarge: Sorry about that Simmons. Grif: Why do you care? Simmons: No really sir, it's no problem. I think it's important to get proper credit when some of us are working hard discovering distress signals on the Warthog's radio, while others are hanging out in the back seat, monkeying about! Grif: Okay, first off, monkeying about? And secondly, I don't think listening to the radio classifies as working. And thirdly, monkeying about? Come on, dude. Simmons: It's a real phrase. Grif: Bullshit, that's what you said about horse-doodling. Simmons: People say it all the time. Grif: What people. Simmons: Oh lots of people, all the time. But nobody you would know. Sarge: No need to get upset fellas, I think we're all clear now. Simmons is the one who heard the distress signal, and Grif was the one monkeying around. Simmons: About. Sarge: Say who now? Simmons: Monkeying, about. Grif: Yeah, people say it all the time sir, you'll wanna get it right. Otherwise you'll sound like a jackass. Sarge: Can we please get back to the purpose of this meeting!? Grif: Yeah, what is the purpose exactly? Sarge: I wanted Simmons to tell us he heard a distress signal on the radio. Okay, go ahead Simmons. Simmons: ... Uhm, I heard a disress signal, while listening to the radio. Grif: I know, I was in the car with you when you heard it. In fact, why are we even having this meeting? Everyone here already knows you heard a distress signal on the radio. Sarge: I just wanna make sure everyone is on the same page. Grif: Same page? There's only one page! You know what the page says? Simmons heard a God damn distress call on the radio, the end. Simmons: Oh look, down there at the bottom it also says P.S. Grif was monkeying about. Grif: Well I can see why we don't have lots of meetings, the only person who doesn't know is Donut, and he's not even here! Sarge: That's because I asked Donut to distract the blues so we could have this secret meeting. Cut to Donut distracting the blues. Tex is still staring at the weapon Donut: And that's the story of how I saved Christmas! Caboose: I did not even know the North Pole was in San Francisco. This changes everything. Tucker: Yeah, and I don't think Santa's suit is a leather biker's outfit. Church: Hey wait a second, why are we letting this pink guy distract us? Donut: I'm not distracting you. Church: Yeah you are, while we're sitting here jabbering the reds are over there monkeying about! Donut: Yes! References Videos Let's Come to Order|Original Let's Come to Order - Episode 53 - Red vs. Blue Season 3|Remastered Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes